Sayin Of Shadows Kmari Raven's Childhood friend
by ThugLifeEQ
Summary: After trigon a dies new prophecy takes place Raven's childhood friend Kmari apears! KmariXRaven please review.


Sayin of Shadows

Ok. This is based on a few of my favorite TV show's, Code Lyoko, Teen titans, Naruto, Dragon Ball GT, and three of my favorite games The Legend of Dragoon, Star Ocean Till the End of Time, and my most favorite Valkyrie Profile 2 Selmeria. but somthings I change like ending and plot, I guess. But the Star Ocean part I just took some things like ships and Creation Cannon, but there is a ship that I made up my self, it's a ship I called The Azeres a ship from Azerah. I did name the story Golden Dragon but it had nothing to do with a dragon so I changed it to Sayin of Shadows. But I hope you'll like it and maybe make a game of it. Well it may not be done yet, but you can make a good enough ending for it if you'll like it's up to guys. So please don't sue me because of the story. I know it's copy and all but this is mearly an idea for an upcoming Square Enix game, i hope even though i chaned half the stuf in the story but it has the same plot and ending.

What this story is about.

--

This story is about a 16 year kid who was sent away because of

his terrible power, and now he must search the other realms to

find what he once lost. Though his journey may be long, he'll

need all the strength he has to survive as a Shadow Sayin, But

Raven on the other hand tries to learn more about this mysteries

being that is Kmari's evil side. And Kmari wants to know about

his mysteries connections with Raven from the past and future.

And the Shadow Sayin is Kmari! But Trigon has has other plans.

And Ravens new powers that might even rival Kmari's power is

Revealed.

--

More stuff about the story

What a shadow Sayin is. Well I made up a new race of Sayins call Shadow Sayins wich are more stronger and have more destructive power than a normal Sayin. But a dragoon I made up called Dark Peonix Dragon destroyed this race 10 thousand years ago. But only two bloods could form this being, and that is Sayin and Azeran blood. The new dragoons I made up are. Light Phenix Dragoon, Dark Peonix Dragoon, Goodess Dragoon, Unknown Peonix Dragoon And Red Peonix Dragoon and the strongest of all the Creation Pheonix Dragoon. But the Red Phenix Dragoon and Unkown Peonix Dragoon are gods among dragoons that can easly smash the Divine Dragoon in to the groud. Kmari and Raven are old friends since childhood, but Kmari doen't remember any thing under the age of five. But in the future Kmari and Raven get maried and have two kids a girl and a boy named Yumei and Luyin. But Trigon tries to posses Kmari but manages to it once. But the Dark Phenix Dragoon's real name is Zeno. Zeno is basicly the last Shadow Sayin from the planet Zenes. Zeno used to be pure hearted until he was sadly corrupted by the the power of the Dark Phenix Dragoon, there for he annihilated all Shadow Sayins until he was the last one to live. But Kmari is some what like him, because Kmari is reincarnated after him there for he gained the power to revive the fallen. But Zeno is still alive somewhere, and he is the last fight the Kmari does at the end of the story line. And also Zeno apeared in the Dragon Campain from The Legend Of Dragoon.

The end of this story. It may not be done yet but you get the idea, right. Hope you like it though.

The Character

Kmari Yumi Odd Ulrich Jeremy Aelita Sissy William

Jim Mr. Dalmont Mrs. Hurts Robin Starfire Beast Boy

Cyborge Raven Tara Slade Trigon Raven's Mother Arella Dad

If you like it so far please review PLEASE!! Toodles!!

The Big Secret

Faira" Wake up Kmari, it's time to go to school! Kmari" Let me sleep. Faira" Get up now and after school there's something I wish to talk to you about. Kmari" Fine.

(Kmari gets dressed and heads down stairs.)

Kmari" Mom what's for breakfast? Faira" There's cereal in the cabinet. Kmari" I'll just wait tell I get to school.

Faira" Here's a five. Kmari" Thanks Mom.

(Kmari" looks at Faira.)

Kmari" So, what did you want to talk to me about? Faira" I'll tell you after school, so enjoy your day at school.

Faira" (to her self) Though it'll be last. Kmari" What did you say? Faira" Oh, n-nothing!

(Later that day after school.)

Kmari" Mom I'm home!

(Kamri walks to the den and noticed some people sitting there.)

Kmari" Um, who are they? Faira" Meet Mr. Keza of N.a.s.a. Kmari" Uh, hi. Mr. Keza" Ah, you must be Kmari, I've +heard much about you in the past years. Kmari" Ok, your freaking me out. Kmari" So what did you want to tell me about Mom.

(Faira takes a deep breath.)

Kmari" What is it! Faira" I don't know how to tell you this but. Kmari" What! Faira" I'm not your real mother.

Kmari" WHAT!! Faira" I'm sorry I'm the one who had to tell you that. Kmari" But what do you mean! Mr. Keza" That's why where here to send you home. Kmari" Where's my real home then?!

(Mr. Keza points up.)

Mr. Keza" You belong in space, but in a deferent realm that's what we where told when you arrived in some sort of pod. Kmari" This is so confusing. Faira" I know hard to believe, but what where saying is the truth. Mr. Keza" Here's your disk. What's this for? Mr. Keza" It well tell you every thing you need to know.

(Kmari walks up stairs to watch the disk on his lab top.)

Kmari" I guess I'll just have to watch it to know.

(After an hour of watching the disk Kmari starts t believe.)

(Faira walks in)

Faira" Do you want to go home now Kmari? Kmari" I guess I have no choice, do I. Faira" It appears so.

Kmari" So when then? Faira" Tomorrow. Kmari" Ok then, good night.

(Kmari wakes up from a bad dream.)

Kmari" AHH!!

(Kmari looks around)

Kmari" It was only a dream. Faira" What's wrong Kmari? Kmari" It seam that I had dream about my past. Faira" What was it about? Kmari" The dream was about when something was being sealed away from me, and it hurt too. Faira" It must have been about you last day's in Azerah. Kmari" What's Azerah? Faira" Azerah is the sacred city in the Dark Baste Realm, but the sacred city was destroyed 13 years ago by Trigon. Kmari" Who's Trigon? Faira" I don't know I only heard of him. Faira" Well today you get to see your ship. Kmari" What kind of ship? Faira" Well it seems to be the last of the Azerah Federation. Kmari" A federation ship! Faira" So you want to see it? Kmari" Shire!

Faira" Look out the window.

(Kmari looks out the window.)

Kmari" Sweet! Faira" The teleporter is out side. Kmari" Well I guess I'll see you later. Faira" Much later.

(Kmari walks through the teleporter.)

The Power Within

Kmari" (to him self.) So this is the Shocrof. Computer" Welcome back to the Shocrof Kmari. Kmari" So your in charge here? Computer" No if you want to go to your first destination let me know. Kmari" Ok. Kmari" Computer, unlock the doors. Computer" Affirmative. Kmari" Huh what's this? Computer" That's the memento that was sent with you, to this realm and planet. What's it for? Computer" I do not know. Kmari" What realm do we go to first? Computer" I seams to be the Code Lyoko realm. Kmari" What a TV Show! Computer" It is not a TV show it's where your family lives.

Kmari" Ok then, go there then. Computer" Affirmative, it will take a day to reach the realm. Kmari" Ok then wake me up when we get there. Computer" Affirmative.

(Kmari walks to the sleeping quarters.)

Shadow" Wake up Kmari. Kmari" Huh who are you, and how did you get in here? Shadow" Never mind that, do you want to know who you are or not? Kmari" Yes I do. Shadow" You're a Sadow Sayin. Kmari" What's a Shadow Sayin? Shadow" That is for you to find out. Shadow" And that memento is a Dragoon. Kmari" What's a Dragoon? Shadow" A Dragoon is a weapon for only harsh battles. Kmari" So your saying that I'm going to be in harsh battles? Shadow" Yes. Kmari" Where are you going? Shadow" I must leave you now. Kmari" Oh, ok.

Hardly The Same

Computer" We have arrived Kmari. Kmari" Ok, I guess I'll have to go down and get in Cadic Academy, but how? Computer" One word of advice, don't use your power. Kmari" I don't know how use them. Kmari" I'll just go now.

(Kmari teleports to the ground.)

Kmari" Well I'm here. Jim" Huh who are you!? The names Kmari. Jim" Oh yeah right, Mr. Delmont will see you now.

Kmari" Mr. Delmont wants to see me? Jim" Well yeah, follow me.

(Kmari" walks in Mr. Delmont's office.)

Mr. Delmont" So your Kmari? Kmari" That would be me. Mr. Delmont" This is your new school, and Mrs. Hurts will take you to class. Mrs. Hurts" Follow me. Kmari" (to him self) This is weird. Mrs. Hurts" This is your new class.

Mrs. Hurts" One word of advice don't listen to Odd he's a bad influence. Kmari" I'll keep that in mind.

Mrs. Hurts" Now sit down. Odd" Jeremy who's the new kid? Jeremy" Don't ask me, how should I know. Yumi" I don't know but he looks kind of cute.

(Odd looks at Kmari and Kmari turns around.)

Kmari" What are you looking at scrawny. Odd" Hey I'm not scrawny, I'm stilt!! Mrs." Hurts" Odd be quiet!

(The bell rings.)

Yumi" Class is over you guys. Odd" Sweet its time to eat. Jeremy" Um would you like to eat with us? Kmari" Shire!

Ulrich" So, what's your name? Kmari" Kmari, why? Sissy" So this is Kmari. Yumi" Yeah it is. Sissy" Do you want to eat with me? Ulrich" (whisper) Let her down easy. Kmari" Oh, tempting but not Sissy. Sissy" Fine, what ever.

(Sissy walks of.)

Aelita" Sorry I'm late. Odd" Where you? Aelita" We got held up. Aelita" Um who's this? Yumi" Oh this is Kmari. Kmari" Hi. Yumi" So are you going to the game tonight? Aelita" Yep! Kmari" Uh, what game. Ulrich" The school soccer game. Yumi" Perhaps you should go to Kmari. Kmari" I think I might. Odd" Good you should see Ulrich play.

(During the game.)

Kmari" Who are we playing? Odd" The other school down town.

(A big boom is herd.)

Kmari" The heck was that!! Jeremy" Xana is attacking! Kmari" Get to Lyoko and deactivate the tower! Jeremy" But how did you? Kmari" Don't ask go now, I'll take care of Xana's monsters! Yumi" Lets go! Jeremy" I expect to know when we get back! Kmari" You will don't worry, Just go!

(Jeremy and the others run off.)

Kmari" Well it's just me now. Ulrich" I'm here to help you. Kmari" Ok, just don't get in my way!

(Kmari grabs a long and hard stick.)

Ulrich" What do you plan on doing with that, swat fly's! Kmari" You have no idea do you? Ulrich" No I don't!

Kmari" I plan on fighting the crab, I'd do it with my hands but I don't feel like it. Ulrich" Who do you think you are a super hero! Kmari" You could put it that way! Ulrich" Ok then lets fight together! Kmari" What the! Ulrich" Kmari" What's wrong!? Kmari" I don't know! Kmari" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ulrich" What on earth are you!? Kmari" Stand back, go to lyoko and help Aelita, now! Jim" What on earth is going on over here!? Ulrich" Here comes Jim! Jim" You two are supposed to be in the school hiding! Kmari" Now's not the time Jim! Jim" What are you? Kmari" I a Sayin, now go!!

(Jim runs off.)

Ulrich" Jeremy, what? Jeremy I'm starting the return to the past process now! Ulrich" Good I don't think I'll work on Kmari though. Jeremy" Huh, what do you mean?! Ulrich" I don't know, but Kmari is displaying some weird power out here! Jeremy" Stay with him tell we get there! Ulrich" Will do. Jeremy" Return to the past now.

Kmari" Man that's weird. Jeremy" Kmari we need to talk! Kmari" I know.

(Kmari and the others head to the factory.)

Kmari" Yeah what is it? Jeremy" How did you know. Kmari" I knew about Lyoko before I came. Kmari" Even if I told you wouldn't believe me. Ulrich" After what I saw, we would believe. Aelita" Please tell us.

(Kmari takes a deep breath.)

Kmari" Fine, I knew of this world before I entered it. Yumi" What do when you entered it. Kmari" I don't expect you to believe me here and now, but I'll take you to my ship right now. Odd" where is it? Jeremy" It's in space! Yumi" In space!? Kmari" Yeah I put it in low orbit before I transported down here. Ulrich" Then tell me how did you get transferred to Cadic Academy? Kmari" That was already set when I got here. Jeremy" Well who transferred you here?

Kmari" I don't know, that's what I find strange, it's as if someone was expecting me here. Ulrich" Then my are you here on earth? Kmari" I'm looking for my family. Yumi" Where are your parents Kmari? Kmari" Some where in this very city. Odd" Now slow down, I don't under stand any of this! Kmari" I don't expect you to under stand any of it, scrawny. Odd" Hey I'm not scrawny I'm stilt! Jeremy" Then lets go to your ship then. Kmari" Computer, transfer us as soon as possible.

New Distanation

Kmari" Here we are. Yumi" So this is your ship? Kmari" Yeah we should go to the information room. Jeremy" Why? Kmari" To see your show, of course. Kmari" Now watch.

(Jeremy and the others watch the show.)

Jeremy" Man this is confusing! Kmari" I know. Ulrich" Your saying we are nothing but a cartoon show? Kmari" Yes, but. Aelita" But what? Kmari" Well you see it's different in this realm from the out side realm. Jeremy" How different?

Kmari" Simple, you have your own mind, boddy, and will. Yumi" So we can acked on our own. Kmari" Exactly. Yumi" So that how you knew about Lyoko? Kmari" Yes. Computer" New Destanation fownd. Kmari" Where? Computer" The Teen Titens realm. Kmari" Hm, never herd of it. Yumi" So when are you going? Kmari" Probably now. Yumi" I having a sleep over tonight at my house, do you wana come? Kmari" What kind of sleep over. Odd" Games, movies, and best of all, dinner! Kmari" Shire I'll go. Aelita" Goon cuase you'll like it.

(Later on at the sleep over.)

Yumi" Dad, were here! Dad" Good, who's this? Yumi" Oh this is our new friend. Dad" What's your name? Kmari" The names Kmari. Dad I see. Dad" You guys go ahead I need to talk to Kmari privetly. Yumi" Ok.

(They leave the room.)

Kmari" Yes what ii it. Dad so when did you transfer here. Yesterday. Dad" Where are you from? Kmari" From amarica, why? Dad" Just asking, you go now. Yumi" So what did my dad what. Kmari" Nothing realy. Jeremy" Oh man, X.a.n.a just luanched an attack. Yum" Well we better get going.

Jeremy" Hey kmari, would you like to go to Lyoko? Kmari" What me? Odd" Oh come on, you'll like it there. Kmari" Oh ok I'll go.

(At the factory.)

Jeremy" I'll send Odd and Ulrich in first. Jeremy" Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, scanner, Virtualization! Jeremy" Ok get in you guys. Jeremy" Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Kmari, scanner, Vertualization!

(On lyoko.)

Jeremy" So what dos he look like. Odd" Sweet. Ulrich" Got that right. Kmari" Humph. So this is what I get for weopon? Jeremy" What it? Kmari" There Fotanic Lasers! Jaremy" WHAT!! Kmari" Hey I can fly, I should try this when I get out of lyoko. Yumi" Go right ahead, you'll hurt your self.

(Kmari falls to the ground.)

Kmari" Darn my power was disabled! Ulrich" Sounds like X.a.n.a's doing. Yumi" Where's the tower Jeremy? Jeremy" North! Kmari" Oh great. Odd" What? Kmari" X.a.n.a's welcoming party. Yumi" Is that an army. Kmari" Looks like it.

(Yumi and the other three stares at kmari.)

Ulrich" How can you stay calm at a time like this?! Kmari" Cause times like these, where's the good in panicing. Aelita" Your so abnormal. Kmari" I'll take that as a complament. Jeremy" Ok enough talking already! Yumi" You can fly still, right? Kmari" Yeah.

(Kmari fly's into the air and starts shooting at the crabs.)

Kmari" (sings) One crab, two crab, three crab down, and only 30 more to go. Ulrich" Must he sing? Odd" Time to get to tower. Aelita" Good idea!Yumi" What about Kmari? Ulich" He alright, just look at"em. Aelita" Looks like he's having fun. Odd" you can say that agien. Aelita" Look there's the tower.

(A scipazoa appears and grabs Aelita.)

Kmari" I don't think so!! Aelita" Thanks Kmari! Kmari" Don't mention it.

(Aelita goes into the tower.)

Aelita" Tower deactivated.

(While back at the sleep over.)

Yumi" So, can you still fly? Kmari" Yep. Ulrich" So your going tomarrow, right? Kmari" Yeah. Yumi" Well, time to go to sleep!

(The next morning.)

Teen Titans?

Kmari" So the next rout is the Teen Titans realm? Computer" That is corect.

(The ship teleports to the Teen Titans realm.)

Kmari" So this is the Teen Titans realm, how strange. Kmari" Computer, give me a map for this city. Kmari" I see, so I must go to a place called Titans Tower.

(Kmari looks up.)

Kmari" Heh, and I'm here! Robin" Who are?! Kmari" Who, your talking to me? Cyborg" Yeah you. Robin" Who sent you Slade? Kmari" I don't even know who Slade is. Raven" Robin, be carefull. Starfire" Why? Raven" I sence a very powerful source in him. Kmari" So you you already know about me? Raven" No.

(Kmari flys off.)

Robin" Raven, Starfire after him. Raven" On it.

(Three minits later.)

Starfire" We do not wish to harm you. Kmari" So, you wish to know who I am and what I am?

(Starefire and Raven nods theire head.)

Kmari" Fine, I'll show you.

(Kmari turns Super Sayin.)

Raven" No it can't be. Starfire" Who are you. Kmari" My name is Kmari, and I'm Shadow Sayin. Starfire" What is a Shadow Sayin?

Kmari" I'm on a jureny to find out. Raven" A Shadow Sayin is being with ultamet power, better known as a demon. Kmari" How do you? Raven" I had a friend that was the same thing, but he was sent away. Kmari" Same thing happened to me. Raven" What was your name agein? Kmari" Kmari, why? Raven" And you used to live in Azerah, right?

Kmari" Yeah, that was a long time ago. Raven" Your Kmari Ishiyama! Kmari" Who? Raven" Don't you remember me? Kmari" No, they said my memery was wiped out. Raven" I see. Starfire" This is your long lost friend?

(Raven nods her head.)

Kmari" Who are you guys anyway? Robin" We are the Teen Titans. Robin" Titans go! Raven" Stop! Cyborge" What are you doing?! Beast Boy" Yeah he's the intruder! Raven" He's a friend of mine. Robin" He's a friend of yours? Beast Boy" Where'd he go. Robin" He's gone. Raven" You scared him away. Raven" Lets look for him now! Cyborg" Uh, why? Raven" You want Slade to get to him! Sterfire" Your saying that Slade will try to. Raven" Yes, Kmari is from Azerah, same as me. Cyborg" So Slade might want to use Kmari for his own crimes?Raven" Yes. Robin" We better get to him now!

Kmari" This should be a good place be alone. Slade" My, my. Kmari" Who's there?!

(Slade shows him self.)

Slade" You look rather surprised. Kmari" Who are you? Slade" Slade, but you can call me friend. Slade" You don't belong with the Teen Titans. Kmari" What do mean? Slade" You see, they're agenst you of what you are. Kmari" I can see much. Slade" If you come with me, I can teach you how to use your powers. Kmari" Go on. Robin" Kmari stop! Kmari" What do you want? Starfire" Slade is bad. Slade" I'll be back to meat you Kmari.

(Slade disappears.)

Kmari" What do you want? Robin" Please come with us. Kmari" Why, so you can hate me more. Cyborg" No, Raven told us who you are. Kmari" Fine I'll go with you. Robin" Who are you? Starfire" He said he's a Shadow Sayin.

Tara" Whats a Shadow Sayin? Beast boy" Tara! Tara" Hey. Beast Boy" Why are you here?! Tara" I tought about what you said. Baest Boy" About who you are. Tara" Yeah about that. Robin" Your welcome to come with us. Tara" That's not possible. Cyborge" Why! Tara" My power it's gone. Beast Boy" How can that be.? Tara" I'v bean having these weird memories about me and you guys. Starfire" So you power is realy gone? Tara" Yeah.

(Kmari walks toured Tara).

Kmari" That's not true, you power is still there. Tara" What do you mean? Kmari" Come.

(Kmari puts his hand on Tara's head).

Tara" W- what are you doing!! Kmari" You'll see. Tara" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

(Three minuets later).

Kmari" Try using your powers. Tara" My memories, there back and so is my power! Robin" You can do that?

Kmari" Honestly, I didn't think I could do it. Raven" So you don't know how to fully use your power? Kmari" Yep.

Raven" I see. Robin" Well welcome to the teem Kmari.

(Back at Titans Tower).

Starfire" Welcome new friend! Kmari" So this is it. Cyborge" Yep! Raven" Come to my room later, ok Kmari. Kmari" Uh shire, why? Raven" There's a few things I wish to talk to you about. Beast Boy" (whisper). I think she likes you. Raven" I heard that. Beast Boy" Well it's true! Kmari" I don't think so. Robin" Whys that? Kmari" I'm used to being hated, that's all.

the Secret of Trigon

and Zeno

Kmari" So what did you want to talk about? Raven" It's about you and Trigon. Kmari" What about him. Raven" He's in you. Kmari" He isn't in me. Raven" You may not realize it but he will come out of you when the time comes.

Kmari" Is that all? Raven" No, soon you will have to fight Zeno too. Kmari" Who's Zeno? Raven" You herd of the Light Phoenix Dragoon right. Kmari" That's what this is. Raven" There are two names to call him. Kmari" Like what?

Raven" The Dark Phoenix Dragoon witch covers his Identity, we call him Zeno. Kmari" I see. Raven" Do you want to know how Zeno was formed? Kmari" Shore. Raven" Zeno was formed by all the anger that was in the Light Phoenix Dragoon, so basically they are the same thing, but one's good and the other one's evil. Kmari" I see. Raven" And you need to learn how to use it. Kmari" So what are this dragoon for.? Raven" There war gods. Kmari" How? They are the gods of all the dragoons. Raven" But there is another Phoenix Dragoon. Kmari" What's that one?

(Raven pulls a dragoon spirit out of her pocket).

Raven" It's called the Unknown Phoenix Dragoon. Kmari" So you can use it? Raven" Yeah pretty much. Kmari" I have a question. Raven" Yes. Kmari" What did you mean by when you said me and you have a special relationship?

Raven" I don't want to talk about it yet. Kmari" C'mon you can tell me. Raven" Fine I'll tell you.

(Raven takes a deep breath).

Raven" We're supposed to get married in the future. Kmari" You got to be kidding me!! Raven" I wish I was. Raven" Tomaro the both off us are heading to Azerah. Kmari" But that was destroyed by Trigon, wasn't it? Raven" But you have power to revive Azerah. Kmari" But how? Raven" When we get there you'll know what to do. Kmari" Are you shore? Raven" Yes. Raven" You can go now. Raven" Oh yeah, don't tell the others about the mareg thing o.k. Kmari" Ok.

(Later that night in Kmari's room.)

Kmari" Ah!! Kmari" Oh it's just a dreem. Shadow" Hello again Kmari. Kmari" What do want now. Shadow" Nothing.

Kmari" Then why are you here? Shadow" So do you like Raven? Kmari" Why do you ask? Shadow" Oh, just cerius.

Kmari" Yeah what ever. Kmari" So Shadow? Shadow" Just call me Zen. Kmari" O.k. Kmari" So Zen is Raven the one you told me to find to train me. Zen" Yeah she is. Zen" Well good by.

(The next day.)

Azerah

Raven" Here we are. Kmari" What a dump. Raven" It may be a dump now but it'll look better when it rises to it feet again. Kmari" Hope your right.

Raven" O.k try using your reviving spell. Kmari" O.k I'll try.

(Kmari holds out his arm.)

Raven" So this is what our people was afraid of, the power to revive the fallen.

(Kmari faints because of his power.)

Raven" Oh no Kmari! Raven's Mother" Raven whats going on? Raven" Mother can explain. Raven's Mother" I know whats going on, you brought that boy to revive us, and you whern't supost to! Raven" Please let me exlpain! Raven's Mother" You well explain it to the king.

All This Was

a Dream

or Was It

Kmari" Oh I must have dosed off. Kmari" Huh, where am I? Cyborge" Bout time you woke up. Kmari" Where am Cyborge? Robin" Your in Titans Tower. Kmari" How did I get back here?

(Raven walks in.)

Raven" That's what I want to know, your not from this world, are you. Kmari" No I'm from Azerah. Raven" I don't think so kid. Robin" Who are you. Kmari" The name's Kmari. Raven" (to her self) He has the same name as an old friend from my childhood. Kmari" Well I got to go.

(Kmari flies off.)

Kmari" Was I realy dreaming about all this? Raven" Kmari wait up! Kmari" Huh what. Raven" Are you shure you're from Azerah. Kmari" Look Raven I already told you. Raven" O.k. show you power then.

(Kmari displays some of his power.)

Raven" Your powers are almost the same but you also have another blood I see. Kmari" Yeah Sayin blood.

(Raven stays quiet for a moment.)

Raven" So you're a Shadow Sayin? Kmari" Oh, your good. Raven" What is that supost to mean? Kmari" Uh, nothing just thinking out loud. Raven" (mumble) Jerk.

(Raven flies off.)

Raven" (to her self) Could he realy be him from my childhood? Raven" It can't be. Raven" I won't believe it, not yet.

Kmari" What's her problem?

(Back at Titan's Tower.)

Robin" We want you to be a Titan. Kmari" Alright who's idea was this.

(Cyborge points at Raven.)

Raven" It was me who talked to them about it. Kmari" So why do you want me to be a Titan for. Starfire" Raven told us about your power and. Kmari" Why so you can abuse my power! Robin" No we just want you to fit in. Kmari" Well that day well soon fade. Beast Boy" Uh, why? Kmari" Trigon, he's coming back. Starfire" Well we can combine our powers to defeat the trigon. Tera" Can't we. Kmari" Yeah with out me. Cyborge" What do you mean by that?! Kmari" Simple, you all die because of me. Robin" What do you!? Raven" When that day comes Robin Trigon well take contral of him, and perhaps me as well. Robin" Is this part of that prophecy. Raven" Yes Robin it is. Kmari" Do you still want me to be Titan? Robin" Yes I do. Kmari" What about you guys? Cyborge" Yes we do. Kmari" Fine, you win. Kmari" But when the time comes you must end my life at once, got it. Raven" No Kmari, we'll save you when that day comes.

Tera" O.k. Kmari" You guys got guts I'll tell ya that. Kmari" Raven? Raven" Yeah? Kmari" I shire hope you know what your getting your self into? Raven" Don't worry I know. Kmari" I shire hope so.

(While in Azerah.)

Kmari" So this is the true Azerah? Kmari" Beutyfull I guss. Raven" So this I where you've ben hiding. Kmari" So why are you here. Raven" Oh to see if you where here. Raven" You're a Shadow sayin alright. Kmari" Got a problem with that? Raven" Uh, no. Kmari" Raven can I ask you something? Rvaen" Shoot. Kmari" When I was born, how come I didn't have a stone an my fourhead like you do? Rvaen" Simple, when you go in you Sayin form you aquir that stone, but only while in that form, well it's what I herd anyway. Kmari" I see. Kmari" Oh no. Raven" Do you sence that to.

Kmari" Yeah I do. Rvaen" Trigon.

(Back at Titan's Tower.)

Cyborge" It can't be. Robin" He's here. Tera" That's Trigon! Kmari" Yeah I think it is. Raven" Yeah it is. Trigon" I'm surprised you defeated last time but that won't happen this time.

(Trigon disappears.)

Kmari" Ahhhh, what is happening to me!! Trigon" You now belong to me, Kmari Ishiyama! Kmari" Agrahhh!! Rvaen" Kmari!! Kmari" Sorry Raven. Raven" Kmari we'll help! Trigon" It's to late Raver, I now control his entire body from the inside. Trigon" Now Fight! Raven" Noo. Robin" Titan's go!!\

To be contenued.

During this fight Raven and the rest of the gang must fight Kmari at his weakest, but Raven does free Kmari of Trigon's control. And when that happens Kmari turns Shadow Sayin form a uses his Light Phenix Dragoon for the first time and fight Trigon alone head on. There's more harsh battles this fight, there for the stoy is not done yet. You get pichure right?

Story line done by Jason Carstens, That's me!


End file.
